


How Long Can We Look Down The Barrel of A Gun?

by blazingstar29



Series: Baby Blues [1]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Autistic Baby | Miles, Car Chases, Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, Protective Team, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanish Translation, Team as Family, Translation Available, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: When Doc told Baby to bring swimming shorts to the briefing pre-heist, he thought it was a joke. Atlanta was a land locked sate, and the only time Baby went near the water was to sunset cars.orThe crew go to the lake after a heist and when someone wants to send a message to Doc, they send it through Baby.TRADUCCIÓN ESPAÑOLAhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/25910560/chapters/62969872
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica, Baby | Miles/Griff, Buddy | Jason van Horn/Darling | Monica
Series: Baby Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660657
Comments: 17
Kudos: 159





	1. A Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something with non-con elements. It isn't graphic but it is there.  
> And yes, I know this fandom seems to be dead but am I still going to write for it? Yes. Marking as incomplete as I may add further chapters.

When Doc told Baby to bring swimming shorts to the briefing pre-heist, he thought it was a joke. Atlanta was a land locked sate, and the only time Baby went near the water was to sunset cars. But when he exited the elevator, he realised Doc was dead serious. The ties of a bikini peaked from the collar of Darlings t-shirt. Buddy and Griff both had water shorts and loose shirts. Baby took his seat at the end of the planning table and Doc began.

“A millionaire has retired in a town by Lake Sinclair and has deposited his wealth in the Exchange Bank in Milledgeville. Baby will drop you here at 11:23, ten minutes before the tellers finish shifts…” Baby zoned out of the information only retaining his orders. 

“Questions?” 

“Yeah, why the swim wear?” Griff asked, Baby braced for the bullet, but it looked like Doc expected the question. 

“Once you drop the money with at an alternate safe house fifteen minutes out from the switch, I suspected you would like to not be crooks for a few hours by Lake Sinclair.” Darling was happy, Buddy was happy because Darling was happy, Griff was happy he was getting paid. And Baby, Baby was happy he was one heist closer to paying his debts. 

-

The trio emerged from the bank and piled with the car and Baby hit the gas. The college town really didn’t have that many cops, so Baby pulled them into the switch point within minutes. Fifteen minutes later the money was dropped at the safe house. Sitting in the back seat quietly whilst Darling talked animatedly in the front with Buddy. Beach Days played softly in his ears; the grey iPod Nano was one he picked out of a rental car four weeks ago. 

_If she loved me  
If she wants to be mine  
She’d tell me  
Or at least commit the crime ___

__-_ _

__Baby was indifferent to the lake; he had no qualm with the water but if it got in his ears it sent him crazy. So, he sat beside Darling once she’d finished her aquatic make out session with Buddy._ _

__“Baby, go get us some lemonades.” Griff chucked him thirty dollars from where he lay, eyes most definitely on the college girls playing beach volleyball. Tucking the bill into his pocket Baby walked to the kiosk at the end of the pier. It was a five-minute walk. Enough time for _You’re the Voice _to play, four minutes in line, one song. _Walking on Sunshine _started, the second line hadn’t started before he was roughly grabbed and pulled down one of the secluded paths to the back carparks. The drinks splattered to the ground and the sticky liquids splashed at Baby’s legs._____ _

______The man pinned him other the railing, the exposed mesh wires poking his back.  
“Man, you really are just a baby, Baby. Now, you can tell me why Doc has kept you around for the last decade then we can both have some fun, or you I have fun and you send a message back.” Baby held his breath, by some miracle his headphones were still in. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, do you owe him? Or are you just his little whore, a slut he pays to respond to his beckon call?” Baby stayed silent, the man kept a calm demeanour as he leapt the fence, pulling Baby harshly over with him. Once the man deemed them out of sight, he through Baby onto the ground. His attacker straddled him from behind, unbuckling his belt and forcing it into Baby’s move. Baby sorely regretted not screaming earlier._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Video Killed the Radio Star _flooded his ears as the man began unzipping his pants.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Where is that kid?” Griff huffed standing up, it was nigh on forty minutes since he sent him off to get drinks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe he met a pretty girl?” Darling suggested rolling onto her side to face Griff. Buddy looked at Griff and frowned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Somethings not right, go run up to the kiosk and see if he’s there. Rendezvous at the car, we’ll meet you there.” Griff nodded, not overly happy about having to get back to seriousness. Darling and Buddy shook the sand of themselves and headed back to the car._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t think he’s got in to trouble do you?” Darling asked lacing her fingers with Buddy’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nah, it’s Baby who’s gonna hurt him outside the job?” Darling could think of at least two. The walk back to the car didn’t take long, they already saw Griff making his way back, without Baby with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their worry increased tenfold when they looked through the windows and saw Baby curled up on his side in the back seat. Darling grabbed Buddy’s wrist as he went open the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me,” she whispered. Darling open the door, letting the door mechanism make its noise before opening it fully to give Baby some warning. She slid in and gently listed Baby’s head onto her lap. Baby instantly latched on to Darling’s leg, sobs wracked through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Darling turned to Buddy and now Griff who was just walking up with wide eyes, both men waved their hands in the air. Darling rolled her eyes and turned back to the crying, oh fuck he was still a teenager, “hey Baby, you want to tell us what’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?” Something seemed to still within Baby, he took a shuddering breath and in one movement sat up and slid on sunglasses. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, but he was no longer sobbing. The three criminals didn’t know if they liked this better or worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s get him to Doc,” Buddy decided and slid into the front seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When the four trudged into the safe house, Baby still shaking like a leaf, Doc was pissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Any of you want to tell me why I got a call saying one of you have a message for me?” To their surprise Baby stepped forward and drew up his shirt, of which was stained horribly. On his stomach were fresh cuts of which were forming an emblem which Doc recognised instantaneously. He rushed at Baby and grabbed the collar of his shirt, “where the hell did you get that? Answer me Baby? I swear to god fucking answer me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Baby was frozen, his heart thundering in his chest, to his shame more tears leaked down his cheeks. Confused Doc released him, and Baby stumbled backwards, Buddy grabbing him before he hit the ground. Looking down at the kid Buddy saw forming bruises over his shoulders and neck. A sickening realisation dawned on Buddy and for the first time in years he felt bile spilling up his throat, it took a moment to settle it…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“C’mon kid let’s get you sitting down.” Buddy felt Baby falter, his body stiffened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I… I’d rather not,” that confirmed it. Buddy turned Baby around and looked him dead in the eye, the kid didn’t have his shades on so every bit of the fear in those eyes were blatantly obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Baby, I want you to answer me honestly, the same guy who gave you that mark. Did he rape you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The room quietened, only the muffled noise of Baby’s headphones was heard. The slight tremor of Baby’s jaw was the only warning Buddy got before he was landed with an armful of Baby who’s flood gates were opened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He grab-grabbed me and wanted, wanted to k-know why D-Doc kept me arou-nd. He asked if I w-as his s-s-lu-t,” Baby choked on the word, “Said I was a, a mess-age.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re alright kid,” Darling was much better than this, but the kid had collapsed on him not her. He ran his fingers through the kid’s sweaty hair. The stains on his shirt were now incredibly obvious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Doc sighed deeply, “Griff?” The man in question looked up, “kill him.” Darling and Buddy froze staring at Doc horrified. Baby shook violently and back stepped across the room. Darling pulled her own gun training it on Doc, Buddy pulling his on Griff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jesus Christ you two not Baby,” the couple lowered their guns suspicious. He throws a yellow envelope to Griff, “this guy. He’s been on my tail for years finding reasons I owe him. Just needed enough of an edge to push him off.” Griff nods and exits the room. Darling approaches Baby, handheld out. Like reeling in a fish, she drew him close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chaptere 2

Baby was silent as Buddy and Darling drove back to their home. Denial still clouded him. Doc had _promised _that nothing would happen to him, ever. And Baby believed him, he fucking believed him. And now Buddy’s pulling into the garage of their house and Darling’s guiding him up the steps and on to a couch. Buddy says something about Chinese and Griff, but Baby isn’t sure.__

__

__“Have a drink Baby,” Darling says pressing a beer into his hand. She sits in an armchair opposite._ _

__“I’m nineteen.” Baby thinks he sees something crack within Darling, but she’s fixed it before he can think what is was. Instead she laughs not unkindly._ _

__“Baby, you’ve been involved in bank heists for the past ten years, I think you can do a little underage drinking.” Baby doesn’t argue, the fermented drink is painful on his throat but by the second bottle he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care in the slightest and now he’s asking all sorts of questions he would never dare._ _

__“Darling, how do you wear your clothes?” He asks from where he’s lying on the floor. Darling laughs again, confused._ _

__“What do you mean Baby?” And then he’s got another drink in hand and he can’t stop if he tried._ _

__“You always wear nice dresses and stuff and I wanna know how, like, know how to do that? How do you know how? I tried to wear a dress at the thrift store, and I dint’ know what to d’,” he rambles with no shame in his voice. With a smile Darling tugs Baby up off the carpet and leads him into the bedroom. With a flourish she opens the doors to a walk-in closet filled with dresses and jackets, skirts and blouses. With her arms held out wide she turned back to Baby._ _

__“Whatcha think?”_ _

__Baby smiled._ _

__-_ _

__An hour later Darling had found the perfect dress in her opinion and was in the process of doing Baby’s make up when Buddy came home. Baby didn’t notice Buddy as he was watching himself in the mirror. He still couldn’t believe he looked like this. The way the fabric swished more loosely than his stiff jeans around his legs was amazing. The elation (which might have come a little from the alcohol in his system) vanished when he turned his head and saw Buddy in the doorway, takeaway boxes in hand. The room was quiet. Really fucking quiet._ _

__“B-Baby?” The confusion was clear in the older man’s voice._ _

___Run_  
Baby bolted into the en suite bathroom and pressed the door shut. Then with shaking hands he took the dress off dropping it on the ground, but with a second though he hung it over the door hook. He was freezing in his boxers as he splashed water on his face to get the make-up off. But all it did was smear the eye shadow across his face, the water icy on his skin. The ringing in his ears drowned out the conversation on the other side of the door, but the worst thing was, he left his headphones behind. Baby lowered himself feebly into the empty bath tub. 

-

“Shit, shit, shit!” Buddy swore dropping the food on the floor and rushing to the door. 

“What the hell?” Darling accused him, joining Buddy by the door. 

“I… I was confused I didn’t mean to freak him out I just,” he mumbled. Darling rested a hand on his back, she went to open the door, but Buddy grabbed her wrist.

“Let me,” Darling looked like she was going to argue but Buddy cut her off, “he needs to know he can be able to trust both of us.” Darling nodded and Buddy took a breath before speaking clearly. 

“Baby, it’s Buddy. Can I come in?” There was no response and with a worried look to Darling he turned the handle and stepped inside. In the pristine bathroom Buddy’s attention was immediately drawn to a half-dressed Baby sitting with his knees to his chest in the bath. 

“Hey kid, let’s look at you,” Buddy reached out to turn Baby to face him. But Baby flinched away from the outstretched hand, “okay, it’s okay I wont touch you. I’m sorry about when I came in, I was just surprised. But if you like wearing the dresses that’s okay, I’m sure Darling would love having a shopping partner.” Buddy still got no response, but Baby’s breathing had begun to even out a little.

“Did you try to take the make up off?” Baby nodded, finally giving a response. 

Buddy smiled, “I hate to tell you kid but that stuff doesn’t wash off with water.” As he stepped away to get the make-up remover Darling uses and a face cloth, he hears Baby mumble.

“Just like blood.” Buddy froze, he needed Baby to be able to trust him, but fucking hell Darling would know what to say. He kneeled down beside the tub again, Baby still sitting with his knees tight to his chest. 

“Yeah, sometimes you got to use some special stuff,” he says lamely. Baby lets Buddy wipe the makeup off his face, and then they sit in silence.

Baby broke it first.

“First time I wore a dress I was seven, and my, my dad saw that mom let me where her dresses. First, he hit her, then he hit me with his belt and, an’ locked me in the tv cabinet,” silent tears rolled down Baby’s cheeks. Buddy’s temper flared; he’d like to get his hands around the neck of the sick bastard who treat Baby like that. 

“Where is he now?” 

“I don’t know.”

___I don't know. I don't know. I don't know._  


“He went to jail after my mom died and split as soon as he got out. I was in a better place, I didn’t care,” every single word Baby said made Buddy’s heart break. Gingerly he reached out to run a hand through Baby’s hair, Baby didn’t flinch, so he continued to card his hands through Baby’s short fluffy hair.

“How did she die?” Buddy asked quietly, worried about spooking Baby again. But he seemed almost numb to the subject.

“It was my fault,” Baby said with calm acceptance. “I was crying in the backseat, she turned to stop me from fussing but _he _turned her back to face the road. He had his hands off the wheel and we crashed.”__

__If Baby noticed Buddy’s hand freeze for a moment, he didn’t mention it. “You remember why you were crying?” Buddy at heart, was a very curious man, and he realised as soon he asked that it was an insensitive question. Kid’s cry over a lot of stuff, it didn’t matter the specifics._ _

__Baby, like always, looked unfazed, “my dad shot the checkout clerk. Wasn’t the first time I’d seen him do it, I just. I think it was because he was nice to me.”_ _

__“Oh Baby, believe me when I say this that it wasn’t your fault. Your dad’s a bastard. It’s on him, all of it. If he ever comes back to bother you, you tell me or Darling, or Doc, or Griff, you tell one of us okay?” Baby turned to Buddy, and Buddy realised this was the first time he’d properly seen the kid without sunnies._ _

__“Prom-ise?” Baby hiccupped._ _

__“Cross my heart.”_ _

__-_ _

__It didn’t take long for exhaustion to put Baby to sleep. Buddy and Darling tucked him into the spare bedroom and left the door ajar. Darling’s eyes were puffy, telling Buddy she had heard every word between the two. He pulled her into a hug, and they ate their Chinese. Baby didn’t need to know that one of Doc’s associates with a personal vendetta against Baby’s ‘father’ cast him the same fate as his mother._ _

__“Nobody hurt’s our Baby,” Darling whispered as she checked on him before the couple retired to bed._ _


	3. AUTHOURS NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and share your thoughts :)

Hi all, thus far I am not entirely sure were to take this story. I do plan on continuing it, but I may create it into a series and add one shots? Or if you guys want chapter added to the main story? If anyone has any thoughts or ideas for the plot please share below. But for now I am marking the story as complete :)


	4. Ansel Elgort

Recently a sexual assault accusation has been made against Ansel Elgort. Asn many of you know Ansel Elgort is the lead actor of Baby Driver, playing 'Baby'.  
This is a serious accusation that I will not choose sides on. Whilst I am not saying this didn't happen to the girl, it is serious and I will be waiting until Elgort's team make a statement and if a court case goes through.

As a huge fan of Baby Driver and an admirer of Elgort this is disheartening, especially when I look at the basis of what this story was made of. I want to rethink this series and whether I want to continue to add to it and if I will keep it up. If I were to continue with it I believe I would have to make it clear that it is with the character's in mind. Not Elgort, not Kevin Spacey, Jamie Foxx, Lily James, Jon Hamm, Eiza Gonzalez. They will be works of fiction based of Edgar Writes idea and passion project 'Baby Driver'.

I hope that these accusations are false for two reasons:

1\. The first reason is slightly selfish but I love Baby Driver, it is one of my favourite films I wish to be able to watch it without guilt.  
2\. I hope its false so that this girl did not have to go through something so horrific. 

This series will go on hiatus until further notice.


End file.
